Dym i lustra
Dym i lustra – dwudziesta misja wątku głównego w inFamous: Second Son. Zostaje ona automatycznie zainicjowana po zakończeniu walki z Augustine w poprzedniej misji. Opis Powróciwszy na powierzchnię, Delsin postanawia odnaleźć i zgładzić Hanka, którego spisek z Augustine doprowadził do śmierci Reggie'go. Przebieg Wynurzenie thumb|250px|Delsin dochodzi do siebie. W Seattle nastaje noc. Delsinowi udaje się dopłynąć do portu w dzielnicy handlowej Seattle. Protagonista korzysta z doskoku, by przenieść się na ulicę. Wycieńczony mężczyzna kaszle. *'Delsin': Reggie, przepraszam. Wiedziałeś. Mówiłeś, żeby nie ufać Hankowi, a ja nie posłuchałem. Delsin podnosi się z ziemi i zauważywszy nadjeżdżający transporter DOZ-owców, owija łańcuch wokół ręki. *'Delsin': Ale przysięgam, że ten bydlak za to zapłaci. thumb|250px|Delsin owija łańcuch wokół ręki przed walką. DOZ-owcy zauważają przewodnika. *'DOZ-owiec': Widzimy Rowe'a. Jest przy terminalu Pioneer. Przeżył. Protagonista staje do walki z agentami Departamentu, usiłując zdobyć od nich informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Hanka. *'Delsin': Gdzie jest Hank Daughtry? Wiem, że się dogadał z Augustine. Gdzie on jest?! Gdzie on jest?! Mów gdzie jest Daughtry! Delsinowi udaje się zabić wszystkich żołnierzy w okolicy. *'Delsin': Cholera! Mogłem ocalić chociaż jednego i go przycisnąć. Przynajmniej wiem, że żyje. Muszę go tylko znaleźć. Zaraz, on przecież do mnie dzwonił. Muszę mieć jego numer w przychodzących. Mam cię! Protagonista namierza sygnał Hanka ze swojego telefonu komórkowego. Polowanie thumb|250px|Delsin namierza sygnał Hanka. Delsin wspina się na dowolny dach, aby złapać sygnał Hanka, który w tej chwili komunikuje się z agentem DOZ. *'Hank': Co jest grane?! Dlaczego was nie ma? *'DOZ-owiec': Jesteśmy w drodze. Musieliśmy zorganizować jakiś transport. Protagonista zastanawia się nad motywami DOZ. *'Delsin': Dlaczego DOZ-owcy czekają tu na Hanka? Delsin ponownie łapie sygnał Daughtry'ego. *'Hank': Jasna cholera, czemu ja wam zaufałem? Gdzie jesteście? *'DOZ-owiec': Wynikły pewne komplikacje. Zostań, gdzie jesteś. Są opóźnienia. Ekipa z Atkinson została o wszystkim poinformowana. Ponowne złapanie sygnału wyjawia potencjalne położenie Hanka. *'Hank': Mieliście mnie chronić! Czemu nie było was w umówionym miejscu?! Powiedziała, że o nic mam się nie martwić. *'DOZ-owiec': Zmiana planów. Nowe miejsce spotkania to Thurston w Calvert. Tam zobaczymy co dalej. Protagonista podąża za sygnałem, jednak jego uwagę przyciągają głośne strzały i wybuchy. *'Delsin': Co tam się, do cholery, dzieje? W co oni tak walą? Kto tam tak nawala? Delsin spostrzega zamieszanie w okolicach Georgetown. *'Delsin': O nie. Nie pozwolę, żeby ten bydlak znowu mi uciekł. Śmigłowiec, który patroluje okolicę, wkrótce zostaje zniszczony. Zasadzka thumb|250px|Delsin dociera do miejsca walki Hanka z DOZ. Protagonista dociera na miejsce zamieszania, gdzie odnajduje wyraźne ślady bytności Henry'ego. *'Delsin': Cholera. Hank to zrobił? Delsin rozgląda się za dymnym przewodnikiem. *'Delsin': Hank...? Jesteś tam? Nie boję się ciebie, Hank. Zamiast niego, na miejsce przybywają dwa transportery DOZ oraz kilka cięższych jednostek wroga. *'Delsin': Nie tego bioterrorysty się spodziewaliście, co? Przewodnik staje do walki z agentami DOZ. Po krótszych zmaganiach, udaje mu się wyjść cało z zasadzki. *'Delsin': Cholera... zgubiłem Hanka. Muszę znowu namierzyć ten sygnał. Protagonista udaje się z powrotem na wyższe poziomy. Dalsze poszukiwania Delsin ponownie wychwytuje sygnał Daughtry'ego. *'DOZ-owiec': Myślisz, że pozwolimy takiemu zmutowanemu ścierwu jak ty opuścić miasto? *'Hank': Mieliśmy umowę. *'DOZ-owiec': Nie, ty miałeś umowę. Z moją szefową. Nie ma jej tutaj. Wszyscy ci ludzie zostali zwerbowani, by polować na bioterrorystów, a nie pomagać im w ucieczce po tym, jak sprzedali swoich. Protagonista znowu namierza sygnał Hanka. *'Hank': Zrobiłem, o co prosiliście. Dotrzymajcie umowy. *'DOZ-owiec': Obietnicy? Przez takich jak ty straciłem siedmiu kumpli w Seattle. Jedyne, co sobie obiecałem, to że wyrżnę was wszystkich co do nogi. I tej obietnicy dotrzymam. Delsin odczytuje dalszą część rozmowy Daughtry'ego z DOZ-owcem. *'Hank': Gdy Augustine się dowie, że złamałeś warunki... *'DOZ-owiec': Pani Augustine zawiera pakty z bioterrorystycznym ścierwem w swojej wieżyczce. Tutaj, na dole, jesteśmy my, zwykli żołnierze... Żołnierze, którzy polują i zabijają. *'Delsin': Nawet szwadron DOZ-owców ci nie pomoże, jak cię dorwę, Hank. Sygnał doprowadza Delsina w okolice Belltown. *'Delsin': Wiem, że gdzieś tu jest i wiem, że lubi dachy. thumb|250px|Delsin walczy z DOZ-owcami na dachu w Belltown. Przewodnik odnajduje patrol DOZ, rozstawiony wokół dachu. Delsin staje z nimi do walki, jednak nie odnajduje pośród nich Hanka. *'Delsin': Na dole go nie ma. W takim razie jest na dachu. Muszę wejść na dach. To jedyne miejsce, gdzie może być Hank. Delsin rusza na dach jednego z budynków w okolicy. Napotyka tam oddział agentów DOZ. W trakcie walki ujawnia się helikopter Departamentu, który otwiera ogień w stronę Rowe'a. Protagoniście udaje się jednak zneutralizować wszystkie zagrożenia. *'Delsin': Nie wierzę. Chyba jestem blisko. Dam jeszcze jedną szansę tej aplikacji. thumb|250px|Delsin dociera do przystani. Delsin po raz ostatni namierza sygnał Hanka. Relacja, którą składa DOZ-owcowi, ujawnia Delsinowi jego obecne położenie. *'Hank': Kto by pomyślał? Nie potrzebuję waszej cholernej ochrony. *'DOZ-owiec': Jeszcze się nie wydostałeś z miasta. *'Hank': Tak, ale zostawiłem po sobie szlak usiany trupami ciągnący się przez całe miasto. Jeśli zobaczę jakichś DOZ-owców na przystani, będziecie wyławiać z wody ich ścierwa. *'Delsin': Idzie do przystani. Nie ma już gdzie uciekać. Ja i Hank będziemy teraz mieli małe spotkanko. Dłużej się nie zastanawiając, Delsin wędruje w kierunku miejscowej przystani. Tam, Delsin zastaje Hanka walczącego z kilkoma DOZ-owcami. Konfrontacja thumb|250px|Hank odsuwa się od rozwścieczonego Delsina. Protagonista zadaje Hank'owi pojedynczy cios, w wyniku którego pada na ziemię. *'Delsin': Ty ćwoku, ona zabiła Reggiego! Hank usiłuje oddalić się od rozwścieczonego Delsina. *'Hank': Nie wiedziałem, przysięgam. thumb|250px|Delsin obwinia Hanka za śmierć Reggiego. Delsin bierze Hanka za fraki i przyciska go o balustradę. *'Delsin': Nie wiedziałeś? Wrobiłeś nas! *'Hank': Miała was nie krzywdzić, chciała tylko pogadać. *'Delsin': I co, uwierzyłeś jej? *'Hank': To ta stuknięta sadystka. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie zabiła przewodnika. *'Delsin': Czy ty rozumiesz? Mój brat zginął przez ciebie. *'Hank': Porwała mi córkę. Hank ostatkiem swych mocy odpycha Delsina. Obaj mężczyźni tracą równowagę i padają na ziemię. W oddali rozbrzmiewa głos córki Henry'ego, która czeka w pobliskiej łodzi. *'Córka Hanka': Tato... Tatusiu... Gdzie jesteś? thumb|250px|Wybór losu Hanka. Hank próbuje uciec przed Delsinem, jednak ten podchodzi do niego i zaczyna przyduszać łańcuchem. Wycieńczony Daughtry usiłuje wyrwać się z uścisku, bez skutku. Moment karmy Protagonista doświadcza momentu karmy. W tej chwili musi wybrać, między zlitowaniem się nad Hankiem, który działał jedynie w obronie własnego dziecka, lub pomszczeniem śmierci swojego brata, poprzez bezwzględne zlikwidowanie zdrajcy, nie zważając na jego motywy. Hank_oferuje_Delsinowi_miejsce_na_łodzi_(inFamous_Second_Son).png|Hank oferuje Delsinowi miejsce na łodzi. Delsin wykańćza Hanka (inFamous Second Son).png|Delsin zabija Hanka. Konkluzja Delsin zmierzył się z Hankiem i był w końcu gotów stanąć oko w oko z Augustine. Ciekawostki *Podczas walki z Augustine w poprzedniej misji i na początku tej, Delsin ma unikalną animację stania w miejscu, która odznacza się agresywnym zaciskaniem pięści i zaciśniętymi zębami. *Choć moce Delsina na początku misji odznaczają się znacznie wyższymi obrażeniami, przy wykorzystaniu odpowiednich zdolności (jak np. obezwładnianie z użyciem laserowego wglądu lub przy pomocy całunu niewidzialności), protagonista może bezkrwawo zneutralizować kilku DOZ-owców. Po zakończonej walce jednak, Delsin wciąż będzie twierdził, iż żaden z nich nie przeżył. *Przy wyborze losu Hanka, podjęcie decyzji sprzecznej z obecną karmą Delsina, bezpośrednio doprowadzi do jednopoziomowej degradacji jego karmy. Kategoria:Misje w inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Misje fabularne